


Wait For You

by klaine_cc



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaine_cc/pseuds/klaine_cc
Summary: They broke-up, but he said he'd come back for him when the time is right. He waits and waits, when is this right time?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 5





	Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> Base on my perspective on the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_  
_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_  
_Saying, If you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

—•—

The whole street was jammed. Cars making their way along the street with the traffic lights controlling its movements. Passersby crossing and entering exiting shops.

One person wearing black jeans and black shirt was sitting at the alleyway. He was holding a wallet. A bifold wallet and he's staring at whatever is in it. He stayed stitting for an hour before going back to asking people.

“Excuse me, have you seen this boy?” is what he always asks to the passersby while showing them a picture of a man with dark, curly hair and a mesmerizing hazel eyes.

Sometimes, he doesn't get a response, sometimes he's ignored but that doesn't stop him. He would do anything just to find the person he's been waiting for, the love of his life. 

—•—

_He is already late. He walked, or rather than run, on the way to the school. He didn't bother taking a taxi, the school is near anyway._

_“Out of the way please!“ he said loudly while running, wearing a satchel with papers in his hands. He was running real' fast he didn't see someone was going in his way._

_“Ahh!!” he screamed, his papers flying around. He fell to the ground with a loud thump._

_“Oh my god! Are you okay?“ the person, who he run into, asked._

_“Are you really asking me if i'm okay!?” he snapped. “If you weren't in my way, this wouldn't've happened!” the person helped him gather the papers._

_“I'm sorry. You were running and I didn't see you.” the person gave him the rest of the papers._

_“It's okay, I'm sorry I snapped. I'm late for school, that's why I was running.” he got up, the person offering his hand to him, and mumbled a “thanks” before heading his way to the school._

_He admits, the person was good looking. But he'll probably never see him again. New York is big, and there is no way he would see the person again. //or so he thought_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna continue this story, i have no intention to anyways, but i'm working a new one so please stay tuned. Btw, thanks for reading this:)


End file.
